Worth It?
by Daydream
Summary: My first Digimon fanfiction. A Saturday afternoon spent with Daisuke and Ken trying to figure out how to confess their feelings to each other. Kensuke and a little Takari.
1. Saturday

It was mid afternoon that Saturday. It was a peaceful day and Hikari had invited Takeru, Ken, Miyako and Daisuke over to watch some DVDs. Miyako couldn't come over because she was busy shopping.

So they came over to watch DVDs. But as it turned out the only DVDs Hikari had were sappy romantic movies. After watching one all three boys had enough.

"What? These movies are good!" Hikari said.

"Hikari I don't mind a romantic movie. Just not a sappy movie" Takeru said.

"Takeru you like these kind of movies. You CRIED when you saw Glitter" Hikari said.

Ken and Daisuke stared at Takeru's who face was red.

"I did not Hikari! I told you that I poked my eye!" Takeru said.

They just stared at him.

"I did. Here I'll poke someone's eye to show you how easy it is to cry when that happens!" Takeru said.

"No thanks. I believe you" Ken said.

"Me too" Daisuke added trying not to smirk.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Hikari asked.

"Taichi's DVDs" Daisuke suggested.

"Taichi said I'm not allowed to touch any of his DVDs" Hikari said.

"I only went to see Glitter because Mariah Carey was in it" Takeru muttered.

"Then we have nothing to watch!" Daisuke said.

"We can watch TV" Ken suggested.

They all agreed to that so they put on some show to watch.

Daisuke was a little relieved they wouldn't be watching any more truly in love couples kissing and sleeping together. Especially when he was in the same room with someone he had a crush on. It made him feel very uncomfortable.

Daisuke sighed. He wished he hadn't even thought about that because now he couldn't get the fantasy out of his head of being kissed.

A commercial came on.

"I have to go get a drink" Hikari said.

"Me too" Ken said.

"Oh I'll get it for you. What would you like?" Hikari asked.

"I'd really like to pick it out myself" Ken said.

"All right come on" Hikari said.

The two of them got up and walked to the kitchen.

Daisuke looked at Takeru. He seemed pretty happy with Hikari. Maybe he could help Daisuke. There really wasn't anyone else he felt like asking.

"Takeru can I ask you something?" Daisuke asked.

"Look my hat was falling down a little so I started to push it up and I poked my eye!" Takeru said.

"No it's not that although I don't believe you" Daisuke said.

"I can poke your eyes!" Takeru snapped.

"Look I don't care if you blubber when you see movies so can I ask my question or not?" Daisuke said.

"Yes you can ask it" Takeru said.

"All right say you were friends with someone" Daisuke said.

"And..." Takeru said.

"Okay and you were pretty close and then you started to have feelings about h-that someone" Daisuke said.

"What kind of feelings?" Takeru asked.

"Like you really like hi-the person and you really want to kiss him-I mean the someone" Daisuke said.

Takeru nodded looking slightly alarmed.

"I'm not even sure when I started getting these feeling for hi-the person. We just started spending a lot of time together and I started liking that person" Daisuke said.

He sighed. Why was he telling all of this to Takeru?

"But the thing is I'm not sure if he-that person likes me too. So what do I do?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke this 'person' you like?" Takeru said.

"Yeah?" 

"Is it me?" Takeru asked his expression very panicked.

Daisuke stared at Takeru ten seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Of course not! It's K-Ken" Daisuke said struggling to speak while laughing.

Takeru's face turned red.

Daisuke had felt so nervous but a good laugh always got rid of his nervousness!

  


Ken followed Hikari into the kitchen tapping his fingers on the counter.

"So what do you want to drink?" Hikari asked.

"Uh nothing...Hikari would you mind helping me with a problem" Ken asked.

"No. What?" Hikari asked getting a can of soda out of the refrigerator.

"That movie we watched had me thinking" Ken said.

"About what?" Hikari asked cheerfully.

"You know how in the movie the girl discovered it was her best friend who she had been in love with all along but he died before she could tell him" Ken said.

"Yes" Hikari said.

"Well I uh there's someone who I like who I am friends with and now I think it would be smart to tell them just in case anything might ever happen not that it will it's just well you know" Ken said.

"So do it" Hikari said.

"I'm just a little concerned the other person might not feel that way about me I mean we're friends but beings friends is one thing and-" 

"Miyako or Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"Huh?" 

"Is it Miyako or Daisuke?" Hikari repeated.

"Daisuke and how did you know-" 

"It's obvious that they both like you a lot Ken" Hikari said.

"They do?" Ken asked.

"Of course. With Miyako it's a little too obvious but I can still tell Daisuke likes you" Hikari said.

She didn't want to admit it had actually been Sora who had pointed that out to her but after Sora had told her Hikari was able to see that Daisuke had a crush on Ken.

"Oh. Now I feel guilty" Ken said.

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"Because I don't have the same feelings for Miyako" Ken said.

"Well Miyako's my friend but Ken you can't help who you like and that's that" Hikari said.

"But still...and what if you are wrong about Daisuke?" Ken asked.

"I'm not wrong" Hikari said firmly.

Ken looked at the ground.

"You can't get timid about this Ken. You have to be bold" Hikari said.

"Is it worth it to tell him?" Ken asked.

"Life is too short to just long for someone. Make a move" Hikari said.

"You are very enthusiastic about this" Ken said.

Hikari blushed "I guess I just want everybody to be as happy as me and Takeru" she said.

"All right I suppose I'll tell Daisuke tomorrow" Ken said.

"Why not today?" Hikari asked.

Ken didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"Go on Ken. Everyone will be happier if you don't wait another day" Hikari said.

"Fine I'll tell when we leave" Ken said.

"Or you could tell him now" Hikari said smiling.

"In front of you and Takeru?" Ken asked.

"Of course not" Hikari said.

"All right" Ken said.

"I'll take Takeru to my bedroom for a few minutes while you do it!" Hikari said.

"What?" Ken said.

"TAKERU!" Hikari called going back into the living room.

Ken followed her hoping to stop Hikari.

"Yes" Takeru said.

"I have to show you something very important in my bedroom" Hikari said.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"Well come with me and you'll see" Hikari said.

"Can't you tell me what I'm coming to see?" Takeru asked.

"Just come with me" Hikari said.

Takeru rolled his eyes and got up to follow Hikari.

  


Ken sat down next down next to Daisuke.

"I wonder what that was about" Daisuke said.

"You heard what she said. She wanted to show Takeru something important" Ken said.

"I guess" Daisuke said.

After Daisuke had finally stopped laughing Takeru suggested he just tell Ken.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke had a million different bad things that had happened and he started to tell Takeru when Hikari had dragged Takeru away. Was it really worth it to tell Ken when any one of those many bad things could happen?

"So..." Ken said.

"So....?" Daisuke said.

"I was curious about something" Ken said.

"What?" Daisuke said.

"You know your my friend don't you ?" Ken asked.

Was it Daisuke's imagination or was Ken moving just a tiny bit closer to him.

"Yes. You are one of my best most important friends" Daisuke said.

Ken smiled a bit "Really?" he asked.

"Of course" Daisuke said.

  


Was it Ken's imagination or was Daisuke moving just a tiny bit closer to him.

Ken wondered if he just should kiss him and get it over with. Hikari was probably right about Daisuke liking him.

But what if she was wrong. Daisuke would hate him if he kissed him?

But if he was a real friend he would understand wouldn't he?

Too many questions and Ken had no answers.

The hell with it. Ken started moving forward towards Daisuke when he jumped hearing Takeru shout.

"Hikari that book is interesting but I have to pee unless you want me to do it on your bedroom floor!" Takeru shouted.

Hikari came back out looking frustrated. She looked at Ken who shook his head a little.

"Why don't you guys go. Takeru's in a real bad mood now" Hikari said.

"But the TV!" Daisuke said.

"You can watch TV at home. So go" Hikari said.

Daisuke grumbled and walked to the door.

"Walk home with him" Hikari hissed.

Ken sighed and got up and followed Daisuke to the door. Hikari practically slammed the door on them shouting "Have fun!" 

"Yeah walking home is real fun" Daisuke said.

"Well it's fun walking home with you" Ken said.

"Really?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. I really like you" Ken said.

They started walking home. Ken noticed Daisuke was walking really _close_ to him. Daisuke's hand kept brushing against Ken's hand. Ken felt stupid but he liked that. Almost as good as holding Daisuke's hand.

They didn't really talk as they walked towards Daisuke's home. But Ken kept staring at Daisuke when Daisuke wasn't looking.

Then before Ken even realized it Daisuke was holding his hand.

"Ken I uh-" 

"Yes" Ken said.

"Look I have to tell you something and I'm going to feel very stupid saying it" Daisuke said.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Just because" Daisuke said.

"Well tell me. I promise I won't laugh" Ken said.

"All right" Daisuke said.

He stopped walking and Ken stopped too and they faced each other. Neither of them said anything for an entire minute. Just quiet as busy people walked past them.

"Ken I-" 

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" 

Both of them looked in the direction of the yell. It was Miyako holding a shopping bag. She ran up to them and was huffing when she reached them.

"Hello Miyako" Ken said.

"K-Ken it's great to see you" Miyako said.

"Oh. Why?" Ken asked.

"Well because I was going to see if Hikari was done with you guys so she could help me buy a new dress but this is even better!" Miyako said.

"Why?" Ken said.  
"You can help me shop instead" Miyako said.

"I was actually going home with Daisuke" Ken said.

"Well Daisuke can come too if he wants" Miyako said.

"I don't actually. I just want to go home" Daisuke said.

"Never mind then" Miyako said looking unhappy.

Ken didn't want to make her unhappy.

"Well going shopping sounds great!" Ken said.

"I don't want to go" Daisuke said.

"Well I want to go shopping with you Miyako" Ken said.

He probably shouldn't of added that 'with you Miyako'. Daisuke started to walk off.

"Daisuke I'll come over later!" Ken called.

Daisuke didn't respond.

  


Ken sighed. His neck ached from just standing there while Miyako looked at clothes. They had been there an entire hour. How long did it take her to shop?

"So what do you think about this dress?" Miyako asked.

"Didn't you just show me that?" Ken asked.

She shook her head "No I just showed you jeans. Aren't you paying attention" Miyako asked.

"Yes it's just I really need to get somewhere and I don't have time to just stand around here all day" Ken said.

"But your not just standing around. Your shopping with me" Miyako said.

"No I'm just standing around when there's millions of more important things that I could be doing then just doing nothing" Ken said.

Miyako turned away "So helping me shop is doing nothing. Being with me is doing nothing" she said.

"No Miyako it's just..." Ken said.

"Never mind. Just go if that's what you want" Miyako said her voice sounding saddened.

Ken felt very guilty now.

"Miyako I do like being with you it's just-" 

"I'm not an idiot Ken. You looked like you would rather be anywhere in the universe but here" Miyako said not facing him.

"That's not true" Ken said.

"Please just go if you don't like being with me" Miyako said.

"But I do like being with you. I want to go out with you!" Ken said.

Uh oh.

Miyako turned around with a small smile on her face "Really?" she asked.

"Yes" Ken said wincing.

"That's great! I've wanted to go out with you forever and I didn't know if you liked me. Just yesterday Hikari told me she wasn't positive if you liked me. I can't believe Hikari was wrong!" Miyako said.

"Well she was" Ken lied.

Great. Miyako was so happy now he couldn't tell her he didn't want to go out with her. What was he going to do now.

"Miyako I'll call you later but I still really have to go!" Ken said.

"All right" Miyako said cheerfully.

  


Daisuke sighed. There was nothing good on TV. None of his family was home which was good because Daisuke really wanted to be alone.

Ken had sounded so _happy_ about going shopping with Miyako. Daisuke had been almost positive Ken had felt the same way about him. But he didn't. He must like Miyako.

"I guess I'll never get anyone" Daisuke muttered.

It was true. There was Takeru and Hikari. And now Ken and Miyako. There would never be anybody for him.

There was a soft knock on the door so quiet Daisuke wondered if he had heard it or imagined it.

"Who is it!" Daisuke called.

"Ken" was the response.

Daisuke sighed and walked up to the door and opened it.

"What do you want? I thought you were busy shopping with Miyako" Daisuke said.

"I didn't want to go with her" Ken said.

"Sure you didn't" Daisuke said in a sarcastic voice.

"No I didn't. The whole time...I wanted to be with you" Ken said.

"You did?" Daisuke asked doubtfully.

Ken leaned over and kissed Daisuke.

They pulled apart.

"Well that was worth all of this today" Daisuke said.


	2. Get Off The Phone Hikari!

"Takeru I won't tell them that either" Hikari said sighing.

It was later that night. Takeru had went home but had called Hikari. He was telling her everything she couldn't tell their friends.

Hikari didn't know why Takeru had to be so upset about her telling them one little thing. And Hikari definitely wouldn't if she knew she was going to be on the phone twenty minutes listening to Takeru listing every single secret or embarrassing thing he had done.

"Are you writing this down?" Takeru asked.

"Yes" Hikari lied.

"Good" Takeru said.

"But what if my brother find's the list?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Throw it out" Takeru said immediately.

"Consider it done" Hikari said.

"You'll remember all of this right!" Takeru asked.

"Yes you don't have to be so whiny" Hikari said.

"Sorry if it's to much to expect of the girl I'm in love with not to tell all my secrets to everyone" Takeru said.

"Y-you love me?" Hikari asked.

"Love I-oh my mother's home. Bye" Takeru said hanging up.

Hikari stared at the phone. She had no idea Takeru was _in love_ with her. She thought he just liked her a lot. He had never said outright that he loved her. He said he liked her and liked being with her but never _love_.

_Well that was worth that long annoying call_ Hikari thought.

Hikari smiled and hung the phone up. Right away the phone rang.

Hikari picked it up.

"Is Hikari there!" a rushed voice blurted out.

"Miyako?" Hikari asked.

"Yes! Hikari that's you? I have utterly fantastic news!" Miyako said.

"What?" Hikari asked.

Maybe Miyako met a guy while she was shopping. That would be good. Then Hikari wouldn't feel so guilty about encouraging Ken to go after Daisuke.

"Okay well I was shopping but it was getting lonely because you know how I like to have one of my friends with me while I'm shopping" Miyako said.

"Yes" Hikari said.

"So I decided maybe you were done watching TV or whatever you were doing so I started going over to get you when you'll never guess who I ran into" Miyako said.

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"Guess" Miyako said.

"Sora" Hikari said.

"You are nowhere close" Miyako said.

"A guy?" Hikari asked.

"Yes a guy! Ken" Miyako said.

_Uh oh_ Hikari thought.

"He was hanging out with Daisuke or something but when I suggested going shopping he got so excited" Miyako said.

"He did?" Hikari asked.

"Well maybe very mildly happy but that's not the point" Miyako said.

"Go on" Hikari said.

"Anyway we were shopping and Ken had somewhere else to go but he felt _so_ bad about that he asked me out!" Miyako said.

"What?" Hikari said.

"Isn't that great. I called him but his mother said he wasn't home" Miyako said.

"Oh" Hikari said.

"I can't believe I'm going out with Ken. I'm so happy!" Miyako said.

"Are you _sure_ he asked you out?" Hikari asked.

"Positively positive. He said there was nothing he loved more than being with me and he really wanted to go out with me" Miyako said.

"He said exactly that?" Hikari asked.

"Well I'm so excited I might of exaggerated it slightly thinking about it so much but I'm VERY close" Miyako said.

"Oh" Hikari said.

"I really like him Hikari. I know you thought that he didn't like me but you were wrong. I think he really likes me" Miyako said.

"Miyako" Hikari said with a sigh.

"Imagine he might be my boyfriend. I might be his girlfriend. We might kiss. Do you think Ken has kissed lot's of other girls before?" Miyako asked.

"I have no idea" Hikari said.

"Well I'm going to try to call him again. I'll call you after I talk to him" Miyako said.

"All right. Good-bye" Hikari said and hung up.

What had happened? It was so obvious that Ken really liked Daisuke so why in the world had he asked Miyako out?

The phone rang again and Hikari picked it up.

"Did you talk to him?" Hikari asked assuming it was Miyako calling back.

"Daisuke?" asked a confused Ken.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else" Hikari said.

"No it's me" Ken said.

"You asked Miyako out?" Hikari asked.

"It was an accident" Ken said.

"How did you accidentally ask her out?" Hikari asked.

"Well I had been a little rude to her so I asked her to apologize" Ken said.

"You couldn't of just apologized?" Hikari asked.

"It was an accident!" Ken said.

Hikari sighed "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Well I came up with a plan" Ken said.

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

"I thought you could convince Miyako not to want to go out with me" Ken said.

"I can't do that!" Hikari said.

"Why not?" Ken asked.

"Well she's my friend and besides you should tell her you don't want to go out with her" Hikari said.

"Well if you cared about your friend you wouldn't want her to be hurt would you? She won't be hurt if she decides she doesn't want to go out with me" Ken said.

"Yes but-" 

"I can't argue about it all night with you. I'm over at Daisuke's and eventually he's going to be done in the bathroom" Ken said.

"Your at Daisuke's?" Hikari asked.

"Yes we uh kissed" Ken said.

"You kissed him and then asked Miyako out?" Hikari asked.

"No I asked Miyako out and then kissed him" Ken said.

"Well that's much better!" Hikari said sarcastically.

"Hikari I honestly didn't mean to ask her out" Ken said.

"I know. All right I'll try my best to convince her" Hikari said.

"Thank you Hikari. You're the best!" Ken said.

Hikari hung up. Great. Now she was going to have to convince her friend not to go out with a guy she had a big crush on. Hikari wanted Daisuke and Ken to be together but this was getting to be ridiculous.

She sighed and started to dial Miyako's number.

"Get off the phone I have to make a call!" Taichi said walking in.

"Can't you use it _later_" Hikari said.

"You've been on the phone for like an hour!" Taichi said.

"I have not! Besides I just have to make one more phone call and then you can use the phone" Hikari said.

"All right" Taichi grumbled and walked away.

Hikari quickly dialed Miyako's number.

"Ken?" Miyako said.

"Huh?" Hikari said.

"Oh I thought you were Ken. Ken's mother promised to have him call me as soon as he gets home" Miyako said.

"Well I was calling about Ken" Hikari said.

"What about him?" Miyako asked cheerily.

"Are you sure you want to go out with him?" Hikari asked.

"Of course" Miyako said.

"But if you want my opinion he doesn't seem like he wants a girlfriend right now" Hikari said.

"Then why did he ask me out?" Miyako said.

"Who knows. But that's really what I think" Hikari said.

"And I _really_ think you are wrong" Miyako said her voice sounding slightly angry.

"But Miyako what if you two have a horrible time when you go out and you hate each other forever afterwards?" Hikari asked.

"I know that won't happen. I feel it in my soul!" Miyako said.

"What if your soul is wrong?" Hikari asked.

"My soul is never wrong" Miyako said.

"But what if-" 

"Why are you trying to convince me not to go out with him?" Miyako asked.

"What? I'm not doing that" Hikari said.

"Yes you are. Some friend you are! I bet you have a crush on Ken or something" Miyako said.

"I don't have a crush on Ken. I love Takeru" Hikari said.

"You _love_ Takeru? You mean your in love with him?" Miyako asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess I am. I just kind of figured it out today" Hikari said.

"That's so romantic!" Miyako said.

"It is?" Hikari asked.

"Yes you figure out you are in love with Takeru and I get asked out by Ken on the same day" Miyako said.

"Yes but-" 

"Oh I have to go. Call you tomorrow Hikari" Miyako said.

Hikari hung up the phone.

_Sorry Ken I tried_ she thought.

Hikari didn't know if Ken was still at Daisuke's or back at home either way she decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Ken.

The phone rang again.

"Again" Hikari muttered.

She picked it up expecting it to be Ken or Miyako. But it was actually Takeru.

"Sorry for calling so late but I felt really stupid about what I said before" Takeru said.

"You don't have to" Hikari said and smiled.

Finally a nice phone call.

"Get off the phone Hikari. I have to make a call" her mother said.

  


The next day Daisuke hurried so he could get over to Ken's. They had made plans to hang out for the rest of the day.

Daisuke was so happy. He and Ken had kissed a few more times after that. Each kiss was better than the last one. Daisuke of course forgave him for going shopping with Miyako. After all it was just shopping. Daisuke couldn't believe her thought it was something more.

"Hey wait up!" 

Daisuke looked behind him. It was Miyako.

_What's she doing_ he wondered.

"Are you going over to Ken's?" Miyako asked catching up.

"Yes" Daisuke said.

"Great. Me too. We can walk together" Miyako said.

Daisuke shrugged "Ken isn't expecting you is he?" he asked.

"No" Miyako said.

_There I go worrying again_ Daisuke thought.

"I tried to call him last night but he wasn't home and his mom said he would call me back but he never did" Miyako said.

"Oh" Daisuke said.

"And I absolutely have to talk to him" Miyako said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

Miyako smiled "Well I think we should make plans" she said.

"For what?" Daisuke said.

Miyako stopped smiling "He didn't tell you yesterday?" she asked.

Daisuke shook his head.

"He asked me out!" Miyako said.

"No he didn't" Daisuke said.

"Yes he did" Miyako said.

"No he didn't. Ken wouldn't" Daisuke said.

"Are you just insulted he didn't tell you?" Miyako said.

"He didn't tell me because he didn't ask you out. You're crazy" Daisuke said.

The two of them stopped in front of Ken door.

"YOU are the crazy one. He asked me out!" Miyako said.

"You're making it up" Daisuke said.

"Why would I make it up?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke didn't have an answer for that. He was just feeling so furious and he didn't have anyone to take it out on so he took it out on Miyako.

"Ken would never in a million years ask _you_ out" Daisuke said.

"And why wouldn't he?" Miyako asked.

"He told me he didn't want to go shopping with you " Daisuke said.

"Maybe he didn't want to go shopping but he obviously wanted to ask me out while we were shopping!" Miyako said.

Daisuke heard the door creak up and he turned to the door. It was Ken.

  


"I heard noises out here and I..." Ken faltered looking at the angry faces of Daisuke and Miyako.

"You asked her out" Daisuke said.

"I-" 

"Forget it. Hope you two have a happy time on your date!" Daisuke said.

He stomped off.

Ken wanted to shout something out to Daisuke. To make him stop. To explain that asking out Miyako was an accident. To tell Daisuke he was sorry. But the words were stuck in his mouth and he could do nothing but watch Daisuke walk away.

"What was that all about?" Miyako asked.

  



End file.
